dragons and wagtails
by Alex Chutskoff
Summary: first FF. M in future. a bright light envelopes the guild members of our favorite guild, while absorbing the strongest dark guild out their, tartarous. will our friendly neighbourhood dragon slayers save the day. or is the futures fate to be destroyed, join them as they play a certain game that could decide the fate of the world, and the endangered wagtail, rewriting early chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon and wagtails**

**first fanfic ever I hope you like it updates will be spontaneous and unregularly but bear with me this is the first chapter of dragon ashikaby**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL: MASHIMA HIRO OWNS FIARY TAIL I ONLY OWN ANY ORIGINAL CARACTORS THAT I CREATE.**

**I DO NOT OWN SEKIREI: GOKURAKUIN SAKURAKO OWNS SEKIREI I ONLY OWN ANY ORIGINAL CARACTORS THAT I CREATE**

**CROSSOVER DOESNT START TILL CHAPTER 3**

it was the night before fairy tale was going to returning to magnolia, after the eclipse gate was destroyed and the dragons disappeared. there was a party held in honor of all the mages that participated with defending the city of crocus from the dragons that came through the gate.

everyone was having a great time, it was quite and no fights had yet to happen, which a certain someone caught up on

"where are natsu and the others" lucy asked levy who was chatting with Jet and Droy.

" I don't know, I would have thought they have shown up with there being food and all", "ya, I wonder where they went" Lucy relpied

/

natsu and the fairy tail dragon slayers who had come to the games, where currently moping on the side of one of the destroyed towers of the castle.

"I can't believe we didn't manage to kill even one dragon" natsu said as he sat there.

"ya I know, even with our magic we weren't able to even seriously injure them" gajeel said as he munched on a scrap piece of iron from the rubble around them.

"well we might not have been able to kill a dragon, but at least we prevented any deaths from occurring" Wendy said while she sat beside Natsu.

"ya I guess your right Wendy" natsu said

"well it at least would have been nice to injure one of them" gajeel answered.

"well now that you know what to expect from a dragon, you can train yourselves to get stronger" an unknown voice said behind the moping dragon slayers, as they turned to see the origin of the voice they seen the first master, mavis vermillion, watching them from behind.

"well I guess you're right, now that we know what a dragon is capable of we can defend against it" Wendy replied as she rearranged herself to face the first master.

"'even though we know how much stronger we have to get, I still can't believe we couldn't kill even one" natsu explained loudly still fuming about their failure that day.

"stop living in the past natsu" the first master said "if you're in the past you can't move forward, look past your failure and find your way to your next victory". this proved to cheer natsu up a bit

"well when you put it that way, THEN LETS GO PARTY" Natsu said as he stud up and stretched,

"well you guys coming" natsu asked the others.

"sure, lets go crash a party" gajeel said getting up "well go liven things up a bit, Gi Hee".

"don't get to ruddy" Wendy said as they were starting toward to party "I don't think you would want to pay for breaking things at the party",

"don't worry Wendy it'll be fine" natsu said back as he rushed to the party

/

"THE HALL WAS DESTROYED BECAUSE OF YOU GUYS" makarov screamed as they left capital of fiore, crocus

"your lucky the king was kind enough to let us go after what you did!" makarov screamed

when natsu and the others showed up they, started to have some fun. not the good kind, because by the end of the night the inside of the hall looked like a bomb went off.

natsu started drinking and couldn't hold his liquire, cause after his first 2 he was slammed.

he then proceeded to set the hall on fire which completely destroyed that place and ended the party.

which lead to their predicament right now,

"natsu you are never drinking again" makarov said to natsu, who was sitting beside gajeel,

both of them green in the face and trying to hold down their breakfast,

"I still can't believe you where drunk after only 2 drinks" he signed as they entered to outskirts of magnolia

everyone was excited to be home after winning the GMG's, now that fiore knew that fairy tail was number one, they where all expecting a warm welcome home, but what they got, greatly exceeded the guilds expectations.

they where hundreds, if not thousands of people lined up on the sides of the street for miles to go. people from far and wide, some not even from fiore, were there to greet the number one guild in fiore home.

fairy tail was overjoyed with the greeting, everyone waving to the crowd, and some speaking to others.

it was in his moment of happiness that the mayor of magnolia decided to approach them.

"you are the guild master makarov, an I right" he asked makarov as he snapped out of his happiness induced daze.

"yep, I'm the master of the number one guild in fiore" he said proudly as he faced the mayor

"as a congratulations to your guild, and for all the services you have provided to magnolia" he paused as he built up the drama "the town of magnolia has rebuilt your guild hall"

this made the third master of fairy tail freeze. his mind was going into overdrive trying to think of a way he could thank the mayor when he finally was able to stutter an answer "T-T-Thank Y-Y-Y-you, I don't know how to thank you for this"

"don't work about it" the mayor explained "the whole town helped rebuild your old guild hall, if you want to thank someone thank the whole town" the mayor said as he walked away

makarov was speechless he was so in shock he didn't notice that the others had gotten off the carriage and had entered their guild hall "what a day "makarov said to himself. " might as well turn in for the day, don't think my heart can handle many more surprises today " he said as he headed home.

/

IN THE GUILD.

wow everything looks just like it did seven years ago, natsu thought to himself has he entered the guild hall.

he was extremely happy he was finally home as he sat down at the bar.

'I'm never riding a carriage again' he thought to himself as he was still shaking off the motion sickness from the long ride back,

"at least gajeel knows how I feel now" he said as he remembered the first time gajeel got motion sickness. "at least I know I'm not the only one suffering".

he was getting anxious to get home as he was thinking about what he was going to do with his part of the 30 million jewels that was won. "at least I got enough cash from my split to not have to go on a mission for a while" he said as he started walking home, and it was true, from his split of the prize money he had enough to live off for close to a year if he saved as much as he could. considering his split was a good million jewels.

"well since I have enough to live off for a while" Natsu's mine started to wander as he thought of the fun he could have with his time off.

then he remembered the dragons that came from the gate and restarted his line of thinking, from how much fun he was going to have, to where the best places to train would be. "well there's that clearing about 5 miles from my house" he said quietly as he hurried home.

when he got home he set his mine for the next day that he was going to train till he could match no surpass his uncle, the fire dragon Atlas Flame. as he settled down for the night

/

gajeel had just entered his home. "now I know why salamander hates transportation" he said as he went to his kitchen.

unknown to him, his and natsu's homes where very similar. Gajeel's home was a single room, on one wall was a kitchen with a clean counter but a large pile of dishes in the sink.

"thought lily did those before we left, guess I was wrong" he said as he sat down in his hammock. and looked around,

other than the kitchen on one wall his hammock was strung on another, while on the other walls, one had a large board filled with competed missions and on the other wall was the door and his collection of souvenirs from his travels.

he still couldn't believe his house was still here after several years. but it was almost expected as well.

his home was secluded in the same forest as natsu's, and unknown to him was only 3 miles from the clearing natsu was going to use as his training grounds.

"well better get some sleep" he said to himself as lily and happy where staying with Wendy for the night, he didn't know why but he was surprisingly calm as he started to fall asleep "well, at least ill get some rest" ha muttered as he fell into a deep sleep

/

Wendy was hanging around the guild for a bit with all the exceeds sitting around her talking about the GMG's and how they were.

she was thinking 'I have a lot of prize money from the games I wonder what I should spend it on' she though

'I should probably set aside a bit to cover for my food, and then set some aside for Carla, maybe give some to Porlyusica for healing me and giving me the spell that helped tie my match'

it was then she noticed the time and decided she should go home for the night, so she called to the exceeds who were staying with her tonight and left to her home

/

Wendy's home was to the west of magnolia in the forest, close enough for here to be conveniently near magnolia but far enough in that all she heard was the sounds of the nature around her, even with her dragon senses.

her home was consisted of 3 rooms the main room, her bedroom, and Carla's room. she had a small kitchen on one side a lounging area for guests on another wall. in her room was 2 book cases which held multiple books and a small bed.

"I think I should turn in for the night, what do you guys think" she asked the exceeds who were looking around Wendy's home

"ya we should probably go to bed for the night" Carla said as she entered her room to go to her bed

"do you have any fish, I always eat a fish before bed" happy asked Wendy as she entered her room

"I don't have any fish right now happy but how about we go fishing tomorrow morning" Wendy said from the other side of her bedroom door while she changed.

"ok" happy said as he activated his aera magic and floated to the couch "good night Wendy, have a good sleep." happy said as he got comfy

" I'll turn in for the night as well then lily said as he hopped into the lounge chair and curled up. "night guys" lily said as he started to fall asleep

"night everyone" Wendy said as all the exceeds replied with a "goodnight" as they all fell into a dreamless sleep

**please send me reviews telling me what you think, I don't care how many flames you send me but please be honest and give suggestions to how you think this should progress but I have a good idea on want but I might incorporate ideas. so please review**


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL: MASHIMA HIRO OWNS FIARY TAIL I ONLY OWN ANY ORIGINAL CARACTORS THAT I CREATE.

I DO NOT OWN SEKIREI: GOKURAKUIN SAKURAKO OWNS SEKIREI I ONLY OWN ANY ORIGINAL CARACTORS THAT I CREATE

STORY START

"ahhhhhhhhh" natsu yawned as he climbed out of his hammock. it was early in the morning, about 5am "should probably stop by the guild and get something to eat from Mira, then head out to the clearing" he muttered to himself as he closed the door to his home and headed from the guild

/

just as natsu got the guild Mira was just unlocking the doors and entering the hall "what brings you hear so early natsu, I never see you up this early" Mira asked natsu as they made their way to the bar

"well im going to be training today out in the woods and decided to get a early start" natsu said as he sat down at the bar "and I had nothing at home so I came to get something to eat here"

"ok then, what would you like natsu", Mira asked as she was getting things in order."I'll just have the usuall"

"ok be right back natsu" Mira said as she hurried to the back and to prepare his meal. "here you go natsu, have a good day" mira said as she brought his meal out in a travel bag "i packed it up so you can eat on hte way their, have a good day natsu"

"thanks Mira, and you to" he said while he hurried out of the guild to get his day started.

/

"I wonder what I should start training first" natsu said to himself as he entered the clearing he would be training at. "I know ill punch the ground and see how big the tremors will be" he said as he positioned himself over a spot on the ground "well here goes nothin" natsu said as cocked his arm as let lose upon the ground with all his strength again and again, making tremors a certain someone wont like .

/

"what in the hell" gajeel said to himself as he climbed off the floor, "what the hell is shaking the ground, whatever it is, it's not going to like what's coming to it" he said as he got dressed muttering to himself about losing sleep. unknown to gajeel, natsu's tremors reached Gajeel's house 3 miles away, knocking gajeel out of his hammock onto the ground. "whoever did that's going to get a piece of iron stuck up their ass" gajeel said as he walked out the door headed toward where natsu was punching the ground.

/

"wow these tremors I'm making are pretty good" natsu said as he was hitting the ground oblivious to the presence behind him

"well if it isn't the little salamander, so you where the one making the ground shake" gajeel said as he leaned up against a tree. natsu stopped punching the ground and turned around

"hi gajeel, I didn't know you got up this early" natsu said as he faced gajeel with a smile on his face,

"I don't" gajeel said as his face turned sour "with you shaking the ground I woke up"

"really" natsu asked surprised "where do you live" he asked curiously wondering how far away the ground could be felt shaking

"why would I tell someone like you that you creepy bastered" gajeel said as he approached natsu "you punching the ground woke me up, now you gotta pay" gajeel said as he punched natsu in the face. hard

"why'd you do that" natsu yelled as he held his face in pain.

"cause you woke me up. what are you even doing out here anyways salamander, other than being a complete idiot" gajeel asked as some of his frustraton melted away with the punch

"well you know how we wert able to even kill a dragon when they came through the gate"

"ya"

"well since we know how powerful a dragon can be now, I was trying to train so I can get stronger. I want to get strong enough to be equal to my uncle" natsu said proudly as he sat down on the ground

"what are you talking about, your uncle"

"ya my uncle, atlas flame, the fire dragon that came through the gate" natsu said proudly

"oh right, but why would that fire dragon be your uncle." gajeel said as he listened to the idiot talking infront of him,

"he knew igneel and was a good friend of him, then he helped me out by attacking mothergea while i fought rouge"

"well I guess that makes a little bit of sense" gajeel said quietly

"well if your going to get stronger I don't want to be left behind so how about we train together" gajeel said as he came off the tree he was leaning on

"really, you want to train with me" natsu asked surprised that gajeel would train with him

"don't get me wrong salamander, were not friends or anything I just don't want to be weaker than you" gajeel said quickly

"well if were training together how about we fight till we can't fight no more" natsu suggested as he got into a stance

"that's the smartest thing I've heard come out of your mouth in a long time" gajeel said as he got into his stance, and after a unheard bell went off they rushed at each other, both taking deep breaths, starting the fight off with 2 powerful attacks

"Fire Dragons"

"Iron Dragons"

"ROAAAAAAR"

when the breath attacks meet eachother they exploded resulting in a dust cloud, the two fighters exiting the cloud of dust with smirks on their faces as they started fighting in close combat

"fire dragon iron fist" natsu said as he coated his fist in flame and sent a punch

" iron dragons hard fist" gajeel said as his fist was covered in his green magical aura.

their fists collided with each other sending a shockwave out in all directions, they quickly disengaged as they started to throw punches at each other, every fist was blocked or dodged as the flew around the clearing ripping up the ground and toppling the trees surrounding the clearing

"fire dragons sword horn!" natsu screamed as he launched himself and head butted gajeel in the stomach, gajeel was sent flying to the other side of the clearing

"Gi Hi, not bad salamander, but I got better" he said as he covered his body in steel scales "come at me salamander" he said getting into his fighting stance once more

"im all fired up bring it on" natsu said as he sent out his next attack

"fire dragons wing attack" natsu said as he lashed out at gajeel with long whips of fire comming from his arms, gajeel dodged those preparing an attack as he moved

"iron dragons lance, demon logs" gajeel said as he launched steel rods at natsu who dodged everyone of them, as the last iron rod went past him he covered both his hands in flames

"fire dragons dazzling blaze" natsu said as he brought his hands together as send a ball of fire at gajeel, and teh attack hit him dead on, gajeel, used the smoke cloud around him used it as an opprotunity to get a hit on natsu, as he got up in natsu's face he yelled out

"iron dragons, ROAR "as the last word left his mouth a stream of sharp scrap iron hit natsu square in the chest, as he flw back gajeel rushed at him and sent him into the ground with a drop kick to the head. natsu dazzed but not out of it dodged the next hit that just barly missed his head and send a fire dragons roar at gajeel which engulfed him.

"not bad salamander" gajeel said as he stood up brushing himself off.

"not bad yourself" natsu said also getting up. as they both stood up they rushed each other again trying their hardest to get a hit in on each other. punches where sent out and kicks were flying just to be either blocked or dodged as the two dragon slayers attacked each other, just as natsu landed an upper cut to gajeel, gajeel send natsu back with a kick to the gut. as natsu flew back he unleashed his roar attack and gajeel was also sent flying

"well this is getting up nowhere" gajeel said as they both stood up

"one last attack" natsu said as gajeel finished what he was going to say

"with all the power we have left" as they both said as they activated their respective dual elements.

"lightning fire dragons" natsu yelled as he brought his head back

"iron shadow dragons" gajel said as he prepared his attack

"ROAAAAAAAAAAAR"

as the attacks collided both fighters were send flying to opposite sides of the clearing, due to the massive explosion produced by the attacks as they collided. both fighters hit a tree and were both knocked unconscious

/

Wendy had just woken up, as she crawled out of bed she noticed Carla's door was open and she was not in the room "I wonder where she went" she muttered as she started getting dressed, it was then her advanced hearing picked up on the noises outside her door and the smell of food.

"they better not be breaking anything" she said as she put on her shirt "or else they'll see I'm not as nice as they think, especially happy and lily" she said, as she left her room, but what she seen surprised her.

"oh, good your awake Wendy" lily said as he put the last piece of sausage on a plate "I just finished cooking breakfast" he said as got some plates down. Wendy looked at the table their was a plate of sausage on the table with pancakes and glasses of juice. while lily was setting the table happy flew up to me

"are we going to go fishing, you said we were going to go fishing today" happy asked excitedly as he flew around Wendy's head.

"yes yes happy where going fishing let's just sit down and have some food first ok happy"

"aye" happy said as he flew to the table and sat down as they started eating and Wendy asked lily

"this is good lily where did you learn to cook" she said as she finished her sausage and started on here pancake.

"in edolas" he replied "I lived by myself their so I had to learn to cook for myself"

"well your a great cook lily, thank you for making breakfast" wendy said, still eating

"no problem" lily said.

once they finished their meal they set out to go fishing, Wendy actually had rods. just in case she couldn't afford food, but they were never usually used as she usually had money but today they where going fishing with happy In the lead.

"this way, were going to the place I always fish" happy said excitedly.

once they got to the fishing spot they sat down and started fishing. "wow its really peaceful hear" Wendy said as she held her rod

"ya that's why natsu likes this place so much, that and there's lots of big fish" happy said exitedly as he got a bite "I got one yay" he said as he pulled it in. happy then dropped his rod and started happily munching on the fish he just caught. it was then she hear I large explosion happen in hte distance

"what was that" she said as she dropped her rod beside her 'I should probably go look and see what that was' she thought as she got up.

"guys stay here I'm going to go look and see what that was " she said as she made her way to where a certain battle had just ended

/

"ow" natsu said as he sat up "that hurt", as natsu checked his injuries he found that he had 3 broken ribs, his arm was broken, and he was sitting in pain. he concluded as he leaned up against the tree. 'well I don't think gajeel is doing much better' he thought as he seen the certain iron hedgehog come to

"ow" he said as he checked himself as well, his iron scales had taken most of the damage from the roar but disapatted before he hit the tree, both his arms were broken, his ankle was fractured and close to breaking, and he was still twitching from the lightening infused fire. 'dame that salamander and his lightening, of all the elements he could have fused, it had to be lightening' he thought as he sat there in pain 'well at least I got a good hit on salamander' he thought. that's when he seen salamander perk up his head like he heard something, he strained his ears and sure enough he heard someone walking through the forest headed their way

"of all the times someone had to come through the forest it had to be now" gajeel said as he dreaded who was coming through the bush but neither him nor natsu expected who it was that found them

"what happened to you guys" Wendy said as she entered the torn up clearing "you guys where fighting weren't you" she said frustratedly

"well technically we were sparing but it kind of got out of hand" natsu said as he sat their smirking.

"well why did you guys take it so far anyways" Wendy asked as she started treating their wounds

"well you know me and gajeel" natsu said "we don't know how to hold back". he said as he gave one of his foxy grins "besides me and gajeel are going to start training together" Wendy just looked shocked that those two would be training together first thinking of the destruction they would cause, and second, knowing gajeel, he was not one to be with others, except lily. but on the other hand their both dragon slayers so it makes sense.

"well how about this" she said as she finished healing natsu and went to heal gajeel "you guys tell me when your going to be sparing and I'll come and watch and heal you guys afterwards" she said

"thanks Wendy, that would be great" natsu said as he got up "but what about you are you going to be training"

"well I, maybe"

"then how about me and gajeel train you a bit, we could teach you some new moves you could work on"natsu said as he did some stretches, still a little sore from the fight

"that would be great thank you, but is gajeel going to help?" wendy ask

"sure Wendy ill help, don't think I'm getting soft or nothing but it wouldn't be fair if you don't get stronger either" gajeel said as Wendy finished healing him

"well if you're ok with it then sure" Wendy said "well I got to go, me and the exceed where fishing and I left them there on their own."

"ok see you Wendy" natsu said as she watched he leave "well gajeel I guess where done for today, see you tomorrow"

"ya salamander see you tomorrow" "I'm headed to the guild, you comming"

"ya lets go"

1 WEEK LATER

"well that went well" natsu said as he and gajeel were headed back to the guild after a day of training

"ya we've been getting better" gajeel said he was a little sore after the days training, but you would be to after running around magnolia 10 times then sending out roars till you were out of magic energy

"well at least Wendy restored our energy after, it was nice of her" gajeel said

"ya it was" natsu replied

over the past week natsu and gajeel had developed a sort of friendship between each other, knowing that they would have each other's backs. as they entered the guild they headed to the bar and sat down. it was a average day cana was drinking, Erza was eating cake, gray was provoking natsu just like normal.

"hey flame brain, I haven't seen you doing any jobs for a while what's up" gray asked natsu as he stood beside him

"its non of your business stripper" natsu said as he and gray butted heads

"what was that pinky"

"I called you a stripper ice for brains"

"fire head"

"ice stripper"

"flame breather"

"ice freak"

natsu then got in a fight with gray which knocked Cana's beer on the floor, who joined the brawl. Elfman just started punching random people yelling man, which then turned into an guild wide brawl which makarov promptly ended with a booming voice, from the use of his titan magic

"stop this before you destroy the guild" only gray and natsu where still fighting but that was ended with a quick swipe of a giant fist, which natsu dodged, but gray wasnt so lucky and was squished to the floor.

"well I'm out of here by guys" natsu said as he left to blow some steam in the forest. gajeel was watching all this happen but when he seen natsu leave he knew where he was going so he followed him out of the guild.

/

natsu was sitting in the clearing, he and gajeel had spent a lot of time in this place that last week and had gotten stronger, not that much, but enough to be noticeable. he then noticed gajeel walk into the clearing "hey gajeel" natsu said as gajeel sat down beside him

"so what's on your mind natsu its not like you to storm out of the guild like that" gajeel said lowly as he said down beside natsu

"I've just been thinking about the last week, we've gotten stronger, even Wendy's healing speed and how much she can heal before she's exhausted has increased" natsu said

"well ya, that's what training is for"

"I know, but what's been on my mind, remember rouge, from sabre-tooth"

"ya what about him"

"well you remember his sword, I felt something weird coming from it and I just figured out what it was, his sword was made using dragon slayer magic at some point in the making of it." ntasu said as he reveled what was troubling him

"really well I guess its to be expected of a pansy to have a sword that can kill dragons." gajeel replied while he ws watching natsu

"ya, I guess so, oh well, let's have a bit of a spar, no magic, just good ole fight"

"sounds good to me" gajeel said as he got into his stance, and natsu got into his, but just as they where about to charge each other a bright light engulfed them, and when the light disappeared, natsu and gajeel where nowhere to be found.

/

Wendy was having a good day, she was fishing with happy and the other exceed again. after the first time they went they decided to make it a almost daily thing. it was nice to get out and enjoy the sounds of nature. right now Carla was on her lap reading a book she brought, lily was on her shoulder with his sword on his back and a rod in his hands, while happy was diving into the water trying the catch fish with his hands, it was funny when he looked soaking wet.

"YAAAAAAA I caught one" happy yelled excitedly as he flew out of the water

"good for you happy" Wendy said as she was holding her fishing pole

"hey Wendy, do you think you could dry me off" happy asked as he landed shivering from hte cold water

"sure happy" Wendy said as she circled her magic around his fur and dried him off

"thanks Wendy" happy said as he jumped onto her shoulder and started eating his fish "yum" happy muttered as he bit into it

"is it good happy" Wendy asked as she sat their

"yep its really good" happy said when he swallowed

"that's good" just as Wendy got a bite on her rod a bright light momentarily blinded her

"what's this light from" was all she got to say before she blacked out, when the light disappeared so did Wendy, and the 3 exceed with her.

/

THE GUILD

"and so you see makarov the anima isn't just a portal to edolas, it has the ability to pull people in and out of the time stream. when people are pulled out there is a comatose state or hibernation you could say till the anima spits them out in a different part of the time line, which could be the past or the present, and it can even pull entire areas out of time like for example, it could pull a mountain out of this time and send it century's into the past." Porlyusica explained to makarov as they sat in his office

"so what your saying is that the anima still exist but their only function now is sending things forward and backwards in time"

"yes but since the anima have all but vanished it should only happen once in a while" as she said this a commotion started inside the guild and Elfman barged into the room

"master its gray, he just disappeared, he was talking with Mira at the bar when a bright light filled the room, and when the light died down he was gone"

"I knew it" Porlyusica said as she shoed Elfman out of the room "its already starting" she said grimly

"what's starting" makarov asked as he tried calming himself down.

"the anima will appear every ten years usually in unpopulated areas as they had a spell put on them that makes them appear over deserted areas but it wasn't complete and they will occasionally suck up people hence my explanation from before" porlyusica said

"so what your saying is"

"yes there is a anima over magnolia this year for the next 24 hours and will appear at random locations, and that it got gray" she said the last part quietly knowing that makarov would break down

"so greys"

" yes he's in the anima" makarov was shocked at the news, he asked Porlyusica to leave and when she was gone he wept, he wept for one of his children wondering if he was ever going to see him again. the light then enveloped the guild hall, and when the light disappeared, so had the guild hall and all the people in it.

/

"our preparations are complete master" "excellent, soon the world with know the true meaning of hell" the master of tartouse said. just then a large light engulfed the guild and exerything, and everyone, was gone.

**THEIR YOU HAVE IT chapter 2 is complete please review ad tell me how I did and how I can do better see you next time. next chapter will be up soon my writing and grammar will get better as I write more and more. please voice your concern's or any tips you think could help me with my writng please say them in a review or PM me. im getting better as I go on so just keep reading and you'll be suprised r**

REWRITEN ON 9/05/13


	3. Chapter 3

**I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

**I DONT OWN SEKIREI**

**polls are off, I've decided to go by my own ideas. this is chapter 3 please review, I'm working on making this better but I need your input **

"OOOOWWWWWWWW" natsu cried as he rubbed his hurting head "what the hell happened" he said as he sat up, continuing to rub his head, "and where'd gajeel go" he asked as he started to take in his surroundings. natsu was sitting under a large bridge that looked to be made of some kind of stone, he was confused because he was in a forest just a moment ago, "where am I" he wondered out loud as he started to stand up "and where's gajeel" "I'm right hear" gajeel said dully as he came around the corner "hey natsu is your head pounding to" gajeel asked as he walked up to natsu "ya it is, do you know what happened" "no all I remember is a bright light, darkness, then waking up here" "alright well lets go" natsu said exitedly as he started walking "how big of a idiot can you be natsu, where are we going to go. we don't even know where we are" gajeel said to natsu who stopped walking "were going to have to do some scouting first natsu" gajeel said as a matter of factly "lets wait till the sun goes down, then well start moving." "alright" natsu agreed grudgingly as he sat back down "so what are we going to do till sun down" natsu asked as he waited for the answer "I don't know and I don't care what you do just don't use your magic and don't come out from under the bridge" gajeel said as he leaned up against the wall "I'm going to try and sleep" he said "alright. I feel like a troll sitting under a bridge. well I might as well get some rest to gajeel" natsu said as he laid on the ground "see you when the sun goes down"

/

"Wendyyyyyy, time to get up" happy said to Wendy as she began to stir "Wendy you should get up we don't know where we are" Carla said as she paced back and forth "Wendy you got to get up, something really weird happened" lily said while he stood their "I'm up I'm up" Wendy said as she sat up. she took one look around and started to panic a little "Carla, to you know where we are" "no I don't it's not edolas so I don't know where we are" "what do you mean edolas you can get their no more, the anima" "exactly but the light from before was defiantly an anima where not in edolas so the only possibility left is earthland, which is unlikely because it was an anima and their only known to transport people to other worlds" Carla said as she continued to pace 'this is getting annoying, even my future vision isnt working' Carla thought "Carla stop pacing your making me nervous" Wendy said as she looked around, she was in a space between 2 houses it was narrow enough that people ignored but wide enough for Wendy to just fit 'what did I get myself into this time' Wendy thought "we should probably stay here till tonight, then we can take a walk around and check out where we are" lily said as he layed down "wake me up when the sun goes down"

/

"hey natsu, get your lazy ass up we got work to do" gajeel said as he kicked natsu in the side "OW, why did you have to kick me gajeel I was getting up" natsu complained. it was dark out, but our dragon slayers could see pretty well, seeing as all their senses where enhanced. "let's get going were going to be walking we don't want to raise suspicion" "alright let's go" natsu agreed as they started up the slope, what they seen when they got the top, wasn't what they were expecting. "wow" natsu and gajeel both said as they gazed at the sight infront of them " this was unexpected" gajeel said as he looked on at the towering buildings in the distance and the smaller ones infront of them "it like the capital but bigger" natsu said absentmindedly "we better start walking" gajeel said as he trudged forward "ya lets go" natsu said as he followed him. as they walked down various streets they started to get a magic reading on the area around them "the people here" gajeel said with wide eyes "no one is able to use magic" natsu finished as he just stood their "natsu it might not be a good idea but we should flare our magic power, then hide if some people can still use magic they should come running" "that's a great idea, then we can beat up anyone who comes" natsu said excitedly "no natsu just wait and see who comes, we don't revel ourselfs got it" "fine" natsu grumbled as he got ready "only release enough power to be felt for a couple miles ok" gajeel said as he also got ready "ya lets do this" and with this they released some magic power into the air which someone felt " that's natsu and gajeel, and their close!" Wendy said excitedly as she started running to the location of where she felt the power come from. "do you really think its natsu" happy said sadly, he missed his friend "I'm sure of it" Wendy said as she ran down the street and turned the corner. "this is where I felt it come from so where are they "Wendy!" she heard her name called and turned around "NATSU, GAJEEL" she cried as she ran up to their hiding place "be quite Wendy were doing some scouting. were happy we found you. now lower your magic power to its bare minimum" gajeel said quietly as Wendy did what she was told and then they waited

/

else where

"oh my what was that" miya said as she was drinking her tea when two dragon slayers flared their power she felt it, oh she felt it, she just felt it but she also felt the power underneath the energy "I wonder if fate will bring them by" she wondered out loud as she continued to sip her tea. "miya" "yes homora" "you felt it right, that energy" "yes I did, it didn't seem malicious though. you should head out there and check it out." "I was going to anyway" "and also homora go as kagari on a late night walk, and if they seem nice invite them over" "alrightalrightmiyajustdontbringoutthemask" homora said as one word as he rushed back upstairs to change into his normal cloths. "in gone miya" "ok, just be careful" "don't worry miya I'll be careful" the now kagari said as he walked out the door, "and I'll be sure to invite them over if I see them" he said as he left 'I hope those people accept the invite, I have some questions'

/

"no one's come yet let's just go and look around some more" natsu complained quietly as they sat on a bench by where they let their power go "no natsu we are going to sit here till morning if we have to and plus we still got nowhere to go" "excuse me" natsu gajeel and Wendy all turned around "happy be quiet don't say a word and act like a normal cat, same goes for you guys" gajeel said quietly to the exceed who where sitting on their laps "I overheard you talking, and you said you got nowhere to go tonight?" kagari asked as he eyed the 3 people "ya, that a problem to you" gajeel demanded as he gave the man a stern glare "no not at all, I was just wondering if you wanted a place to stay tonight. I live at a boarding home and we have a few spare rooms you can use" kagari said as he hoped that the people would say yes "you guys sure we should go with him" gajeel asked the others quietly enough that only their advance senses could hear him "there's no harm in going and plus they might have food" natsu said as his stomach rumbled "I agree, I don't want to sleep in the street tonight either" Wendy said looking down "alright well come with you" gajeel said as they all got up their respective exceeds on their shoulders. "alright just follow me" kagari said "it's not that far from here."

/

"miya I'm home!, I brought guests!," kagari called out as he entered the home. it was a Japanese paper house that was 2 stories tall and had a large yard in the back "nice home you got here" gajeel said as he walked inside "natsu" gajeel said quietly so only natsu's and Wendy's hearing could pick it up "no magic paper and fire don't mix" "fine/ok" natsu and Wendy replied, gajeel gave a stern look to the exceeds telling them to keep quiet. "welcome to my home" miya said to the dragon slayers as the 3 slayers walked in natsu and gajeel froze, the woman was beautiful with lavender colored hair and eyes that where completely natural. but then they caught a whiff of her sent, it set all the slayers on edge. this woman smelt like lavenders, but underneath that smell was an over whelming smell of blood. "make yourselves comfortable, I'll go make some tea" and with this miya left the room which allowed the 3 dragon slayers in to room to relax a little "natsu, her scent" "I know she's killed, she's killed a lot" natsu and gajeel said quietly as they sat down "she may smell that way but she seems like a really nice person" Wendy said as she got comfortable "can we talk at all" happy said in barely a whisper "no happy not yet" natsu said to the friend that was sitting on his shoulder

IN THE KITCHEN

'those three seem suspicious' miya thought to herself she seen them tense when they entered the room 'they must have really good instincts, and what's with their cloths, they look like they came from a circus or something' miya thought 'they have to be the source of the power that was sent out before, and if they are, there really good at hiding it. I better bring the tea in' with this she stopped thinking about it and brought the tea into the room "excuse me miya" gajeel said as the tea was set down "you don't happen to have a world map now do you" "I do would you like to see it" "yes I would" gajeel said "this is the deciding factor of where we are guys" gajeel said quietly "I know. I'm really nervous" Wendy said "why do we have to wait I want to do something" natsu said quietly and angrily "well you have to wait natsu so just shut up" as gajeel finished his sentence miya came back into the room with a map and laid it on the table "here you go" miya said nicely as she sat down "so what are your names" miya asked them "I'm gajeel" he said "that's natsu" he said as he pointed toward the pink haired person "and that's Wendy" he said as he pointed to the girl with blue hair "and why do you need the map" miya asked them curiously "none of your business" gajeel said while Wendy quickly butted in "don't mind him hes usually like this" she said shooting a glare his way, as Wendy looked at him he seemed to be in shock till he said "natsu Wendy look at this" they both did and knew what he meant "it's the same" natsu said in shock till he looked up at miya and asked "what's the year" panicking about what he was about to hear "the year is X2023" the 3 people infront of her looked up quickly "what was the date you said" gajeel asked in a panic "I said it's the year X2023" natsu, gajeel and Wendy's faces had a look of complete shock then miya and homora heard something that would change their lives forever "natsu gajeel" she said with the shock still on her face "we were transported " gajeel said loudly enough for everyone to hear "1232 years into the future" natsu said

**im working on making my chapters longer but in this case I just couldn't resist the urge to add a cliff-hanger im sorry if I angered you but please review and add your input I would really like to know what you think so review or send me a PM**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN SEKIREI**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

**hello chapter 4 here, ladies and gentlemen, the moment you've all been waiting for, ACTION yes some action in the chapter so read on and find out**

**and jst so you know natsu will have a bit more common sense and be a bit more serious then canon**

"what did you just say" kagari said as he leaned into the conversation curiosity on his face "did you just say you're from the past?" "leave them alone for a bit homora their still in shock"

it was true the 3 people infront of them looked like they seen a ghost but a couple seconds later they snapped back to reality "everyone's gone" natsu said sadly "happy, everyone's gone Erza, Lucy, Laxus, the old man, Elfman. THEIR ALL GONE" natsu screamed as he slammed his fists on the ground and started to cry

" the guild" gajeel said quietly "everyone's gone, just when I started making friends, gaining peoples trust. Metallicana. I'll never see him again" gajeel said sadly as he sat their

"Why did this happen" Wendy said sadly "why were we brought to the future, and why so far into it" she cried

the three dragon slayers just sat there, grieving for their lost friends, their lost family

"why" natsu whispered "why did this have to happen, why did the anima take us to the future, why were we needed here, why did fate bring us to the future, why, why, why, WHY, WHY ,WHY, WHYYYYY!" and natsu losing the hold on his emotions released the cap on his power, while gajeel and Wendy, also losing themselves to their emotions, had also uncapped their power.

the air was crackling with the magical power that was swirling around the three grieving dragon slayers on the ground, weeping for their lost family even gajeel was letting his emotions run wild till a certain cat decided to speak up "NATSU, GAJEEL, WENDY, YOU GOT TO CALM DOWN, IF YOU LET YOUR POWER RUN WILD LIKE THIS YOU'LL DESTROY THE NICE LADYS HOUSE. PLEASE CALM DOWN NATSU. YOU DIDN'T LOSE EVERYONE. YOU STILL HAVE ME. YOU STILL HAVE A FRIEND. PLEASE STOP!"

it was this that brought the three slayers back to reality and get their power back on hold "I'm sorry happy, I was just too caught up with thinking about the people I miss"

the power swirling around him and his 3 friends died down "I guess we got stuff to explain" natsu said calmly to miya and homora who both had the shocked look on their face and both thinking the same thing 'these people are powerful enough to give even the single numbers a run for their money'

as they both stared at the dragon slayers infront of them they nodded to natsu and promptly sat down "so you say you're from the past" kagari asked

"ya but we have a pretty good idea on how we were transported here to the future" Wendy said as she looked at the two people who seen their outburst "in the past their where portals called anima, they lead to another world called edolas, which was the opposite of earthland. the people where opposite, even the landscape was opposite. but the portals where closed after a incident and where suppose to disappear because they had no more function left to them, but I guess we were wrong because we just found out another function. I guess the anima sucked us up and didn't let us out till now" Wendy said as looked at the ground still wondering why this happened

" if your wondering about what just happened, I could tell you, it won't mean anything anyways because no one can use it anymore" gajeel said as he composed himself

"please, explain. in detail" as miya said the last few words a deathly aura fell on the room 'it's like the Erza of this time' all three slayers though, and shuddered, at the same time, at the Erza like aura that covered the room

"ok, ok just wait a sec" natsu said with a shaky voice "well back in our time, almost everyone had a latent energy within themselves, some people can use this energy and cast spells with it, its magic energy. by focusing your magic energy, there are two types of magic, caster type and holder type. the most simple kind of magic almost everyone could use was holder type, as it's an item you focus your energy into and cast the spell." natsu explained as miya and kagari just sat their taking in the information

" in our guild was a person named Lucy she would collect keys and use them as a focus for summoning magic, her best key was the lion consolation, Leo. she was a celestial spirit mage" gajeel continued

"the other magic" Wendy said "caster magic, is when a person uses the magic energy in their body's to cast spells. caster magic's are always stronger then holder magic, because it's magic that's expelled from the body, and has no limitations but the body. these are the common magic's but there is one more..." as Wendy finished.

gajeel picked up where she left off "the last kind of magic is the lost magic" gajeel said with growing pride "lost magic's are just as the name says, they were either lost or were so hard to get a hold of only a handful of people know how to use it" gajeel continued on "us three here are holders of lost magic's" gajeel said with pride as he continued to explain

"the three of us were trained by dragons to use dragon slaying magic" "wait a sec so you're telling me that over a thousand years ago almost everyone knew how to use this 'magic' and that you three were trained by real dragons. that's just funny how could something like that be true anyways" kagari said as he started laughing "you, if you don't believe us. after the explanation we just gave you. how about a demonstration" natsu said angrily

but kagari just kept on laughing "if you don't stop laughing, I'LL BURN YOU TO A GOD DAME CRISP" natsu said as he stood up "oh ya I'll like to see you try" kagari said still laughing

at this moment both miya and kagari missed a small flame lick its way out of natsu's mouth "natsu. don't. you. dare" gajeel growled as he watched natsu stand their, but his warning landed on deaf ears, it was too late to stop him now.

as natsu opened his mouth in kagari's direction, a torrent of fire went right past his head and through the back wall of the house "you wanted proof" natsu said to a shocked kagari "well there you have it. was that good enough proof for you" natsu said as he wiped his mouth and sat back down.

kagari and miya where in complete shock at the moment 'if that would have hit me I would have been majorly hurt' kagari thought as he just stood there and stared at natsu in complete shock

'that was powerful' miya thought as she looked at the other two people in the room 'I wonder what they can do' she though curiously.

that's when she came back to reality and looked back at the smoldering hole in her house "my house" she said quietly

"I'm sorry" natsu said as he looked ashamed "but that bastered beside you wanted proof, so I gave him proof" he said angrily

miya just stood there and decided to sit down till she spoke up "homora. I'm telling them, got get Matsu and Uzume and bring them down here"

"but miya"

"no buts homora, now go get them and bring them down here. now" miya said is a sweet voice, but homora heard the underlying threat

"I'll go get them" homora said as he ran up the stairs

"homora, but I thought his name was kagari" natsu said stupidly forgetting his earlier anger as he stared up the stairs homora went up

"kagari is a fake name he came up with, his real name is homora" miya said as she eyed the people in front of her

"miya why was I called down, you know how I like my sleep" Uzume as she came down the stairs, when she walked into the room she took one look at the wall, and had a dumb look on her face till she was able to finally say "what the hell happened in here" she muttered as she take a hint from miya and sat down beside her

"miya what do you want from me I just went to bed" Matsu wined as she came down the stairs as well she took one look at the wall and just like Uzume decided to take a hint and sit down beside homora who had just came down the stairs and sat down

"we never properly introduced ourselves, my name is miya, the owner of this boarding home"

"gajeel"

"I'm natsu"

"and I'm Wendy nice to meet you"

"hi I'm happy" the little blue cat said happily "and this is Carla and pantherlily but you can call him lily for short"

"did that cat just talk" Matsu said with a dangerous gleam in her eyes

"I think it just did" Uzume said looking completely surprised

"happy you weren't suppose to talk remember" natsu said to his furry blue freind

"oh right, sorry natsu"

" it's alright little buddy. well that cats out of the bag, come on you guys be nice and introduce yourselves"

"well that's better, It was getting a little annoying being silent all the time" lily said as he signed " hey gajeel, can you give me back my thing"

"alright but put it on your back were it belongs got it" gajeel said and he reached into his coat and pulled out a intricate looking dagger shaped like a mini sword

"here you go" gajeel said tossing it to him which lily proceeded to tie it to his back

"there we go. that's better, hi I'm lily" lily said to the 4 people infront of him

"and I'm Carla" the white cat said "nice to meet you all"

"nice to meet you to" miya and the others said in sync

"well what did you want to tell us, get on with it already" gajeel said impatiently

"were not human" miya said, expecting a reaction to her claim, but surprisingly got none "so you guys are a sentiantnoids then, am I right" gajeel said calmly while eyeing the people infront of him

"what's a sentientnoid" Uzume asked

"well in the past, there was people that came to the planet and started to live here" gajeel said flatly as the 4 aliens infront of him took in this information

'well that's why they didn't react when we told them we where aliens' miya though I should probably explain our race to them before they start talking again

"our race is called the sekirei, we travel from world to world looking for breeding partners" miya said, which caught the attention of the dragon slayers

" what do you mean for breeding, couldn't you use your own males" Gajeel's asked as he started to pay attention to the sentiantnoids infront of him

"we could but our species is mostly consisted of females. males are almost never born and homora here is special and other than him there is only 2 other males out of the 108 of us that can here on our ship. when we came here their where 108 people on our ship 1 adult, 8 embryos and 99 fertilized eggs, a few scientists found our ship and gained entry because they where recognized as possible ashikabi"

" wait a sec what's an ashikabi" natsu asked as he listened to the person infront of him

"an ashikabi is a person that we bond ourselves to life with" miya said to natsu

"that's almost like a dragon then, when a dragon mates, they mate for life, and if either mate dies then the dragon that dragon was mated to will also die if they can't get over their mates death" natsu said when he jumped into the conversation

" it's almost identical to how you explained it natsu, but multiple sekirei are able to bond to one ashikabi so it's possible for an ashikabi to bond to more than one sekirei, and also if the sekirei dies the ashikabi doesn't, but if the ashikabi dies, all the sekirei bonded to that ashikabi also die. so it's similar to your dragons but it's only on one side" miya said

"what has to happen for a person to be a ashikabi" Wendy asked miya

"well the sekirei will feel a pull to whoever their ashikabi is and the ashikabi will sometimes experience dreams about the sekirei they are suppose to be with, but that's been forgotten by most sekirei. all because of certain mad man who found our ship" miya said the last part bitterly, wishing for the death of the man that's turned the sekirei into his personal entertainment

"what about the man that found your ship, what did he do" natsu asked miya as he started to dread what he was about to hear

"he turned the bonding ritual of the sekirei into a twisted game for his own entertainment" miya said angrily

while the dragons slayers gawked at her, thinking of a reason why someone would do that

"what kind of game" gajeel said roughly

"he's forcing sekirei to fight each other, in a full blown battle royal that takes place in this city its separated into stages, right now its the first stage where all the sekirei have to bond and not much fighting is done, and stage 2 starts when theirs only 10 sekirei left to be bonded." miya explained

"and theirs a term we use for sekirei who bond" Matsu added "when a sekirei bonds we call it winging"

"how does a ashikaby wing a sekirei" lily asked as he joined the conversation "is it some kind of ritual"

"no" miya replied "to wing a sekirei all the ashikaby has to do is kiss them, that's part of what makes this game so despicable"

"why is it despicable" Wendy asked

"because some people, after getting their first, start force winging the sekirei. all a ashikaby has to do if force themselves on the sekirei and kiss them"

"their has to be something deeper than a kiss, it sounds like a child's story" gajeel said impatiently while we crossed his arms

"well it's not specifically a kiss" Matsu said slowly "you have to exchange mucosal fluids" she said smartly

"what does that mean" natsu asked

"in other words, to wing a sekirei you have to exchange saliva, a kiss" miya said to clear things up. she was getting board explaining things to them and decided to end the conversation

"homora uzume,Matsu and myself are sekirei" miya said so she could hopefully end the conversation quickly

"I've already figured that out, why else would you be explaining this to us" gajeel told miya

"well that's good" miya said as she stood up "well im headed to bed, your welcome to stay the night in one of the spar rooms you three"

"thank you well take you up on your offer" Wendy thanked miya

"ill show you guys your room" homora said as he started up the stairs

he looked back and see all 3 of them tense, a moment later the front door exploded in, and 3 shadows where seen, when the dust cleared a certain someone stood there with her partners, a maniacal grin on her face, slowly drawing her sword.

**CLIFFHANGER don't worry not all chapters will end in a cliff hanger I was just in the mood, and please, don't forget to review**


End file.
